


Beyond

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Im love, STOP WRITING DIAMOND CONTENT, ZYGELLA GO TO BED, bellow diamond - Freeform, do your homework, slow dancing in the rain, stop fueling my fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Moving in sync, hand in hand, a spin ninety degrees to the right. One twirled the other around. Vice versa. An undiscovered waltz, only meant for them. Only meant for them.





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Short ass piece. I am done for the next week I swear. If I post anything else for SU then please feel free to bop me on the head because it's either this or I actually... keep my school grades up where they should be
> 
> 'Cursedsnake - Beyond' used to write this little piece.

Lush, dark jungle. That’s where they were, a light rain paddling down on the treetops and into their otherworldly hair. Branches rustled, leaves swayed. The breeze encircled them as they danced hand in hand, something uncoordinated yet coordinated. The sky above was gray with mist hugging the surrounding area. There they danced with each other. A deep, unspoken longing between then as they swayed in sync with the leaves on the shifty trees. Wind howled as it passed by. The two figures paid no real mind to the world around them. There worlds stood staring right back at each other.

 

A step to the left, back to position. Two steps to the left, a step to the right. Moving in sync, hand in hand, a spin ninety degrees to the right. One twirled the other around. Vice versa. An undiscovered waltz, only meant for them. Only meant for them.

 

Dew shimmered faintly to an unnatural source of light. They dropped from the leaves, nesting into the ground below or the hair of the two dancing diamonds. The plink plink of the raindrops sounded in all directions, like bells. But they still were paid no mind.

 

The diamonds danced, slow and caring. Intimately, in this moment, where it was just them and no other beings around. Gems aglow with radiant light. This planet had an almost magical effect on the beings and everything on it…

 

“Fuse with me, Yellow.” It wasn’t a command, but a stated request.

 

A tender blue hand laid to rest on the Yellow gem in the center of her dearest diamond’s chest, the glow setting ablaze a faint green light when mixed with the color of Blue’s skin. Both beings were completely enamored by the other, wondering what in stars could have blessed them with this moment now. Their moment.

 

And as lips met, the dark, rainy green of the jungle was illuminated by love.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah my Instagram is Chatinette btw. pure mess.  
> Also soundcloud is Meelakat >;)))) Yknow I might end up using one of my own tracks for a piece soon enough... Probably for one with White


End file.
